


firnst voltron fic

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, and no discourse in the comments or im disabling them which i'd hate to have to do, i don't actually ship any shaladin ships btw, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shero and lace and keith have a sexy day... nya





	

on day shiro was thinking ah yes what a good day it is to be wearing no clothing . then lance and keith had sax with him. "oh shiro daddy.. yiff me harder...nya~" moned keith. "mi papa... churro spicy burrito amore " said lnace.  
then suddeny the door break down..... it the police!!!! "takahashi shirogane you are arrest for be pedofile becase lanc and keith 16 which is miner" they said  
keth crid as his sugoi daddy was taken from him by the cops. "fucken antis stole my daddy... nya"  
lance cried but in spanesh  
but it was ok! because the one who arrested turned out to be shiros evol twin, shirt, and real shiro was not dating either of the keith or lacne because he is not attraction to them because adolt.  
soon after, keith and lacen found boyfriend their age. All was good and really gay on the catsle of lion


End file.
